In the shadows:a ANBU story
by Phantomhawk-writer
Summary: Haruka Kitsune.A very tough Anbu captain who knows how to keep her secrets.But then she has to keep an eye on team seven Kakashi discovers that it might have been his best idee to leave the Anbu.KakashixOc I'm no good at action...
1. Chapter 1

_I only own Haruka and please review!_

_**In the shadows **_** ANBU story**

It was the dead of the night , clouds obscured the moon and hid everything that wasn't near the glowing windows and entrances of the shops.

Four Anbu sat huddled together on the roof of the highest building they found, their eyes trained downwards on a bar.

The one with the fox mask turned to the one whose face was hidden behind a crow mask.

„Crow, are you positive that our target is in there?"

The crow nodded.

„I am sure captain."

Eyes flashed and the fox turned to look over the shoulder to the lion.

„Have you checked?"

The lion nodded to.

„That we did captain."

The fox leaned a bit forward and scowled at the street below them, the displeasure safely hidden behind that red cheeky grin.

„Lion, Crow I want you to make sure that our target doesn't escape through a hidden exist or something along those lines. But stay out of sight , we can't risk losing him because someone decided to jump the gun. We've already wasted enough time on tracking him down."

The lion didn't dare to meet the eyes of his captain who was sure to stare him down now.

„We understand captain." , Crow answered for both before dragging him from their hiding place.

„You are worried, captain?", the otter spoke with a timid voice and failed to suppress her tremble.

The fox regarded her for a moment before turning her eyes back to the bar.

„There is no need for worry. Everything will be fine."

The fox knew it was the otters first dangerous capture of a missing- nin and that she should comfort the younger girl somehow, but she couldn't bring herself to care , the girl had made it into Anbu rank and should be therefore able to handle this situation.

The foxes mind wandered to the hound for a short moment.

Of course the hound had quit long ago but now the fox wished that she would have the best tracker who the Anbu had by her side.

Somehow the fox feared things would go very wrong.

Besides that the fox was also aware that their target , Itachi Uchiha had been in a team with the hound and the fox desperately wished for someone by her side who would understand her reasoning.

After all she wasn't about to kill – couldn't kill a former , or was he still , a friend.

Itachi suddenly emerged from the bar with someone by his side and now truly the blood of the fox ran cold.

Kisame – the shark guy she knew from her old bingo book.

Great her day had suddenly took a turn for the worst.

Itachi looked up right at her she knew, the fox was pretty sure that he sensed the chakra which she had hidden and concealed so well, then he made a hand sign.

„Otter go tell Crow and Lion that we will not attack Itachi while he is around that swordsman. As much as I hate to admit I don't want to see you guys die just yet. I'm going to follow them and try to find out about the nature of their relationship. Let's hope we are lucky and those two aren't friends."

The Otter sat back onto the roof and the fox could just tell that the Otter was scowling at her.

„Alright captain. Don't get killed."

The fox followed the duo down two streets when Itachi separated from the blue guy much to the relief of the Anbu captain, the mood of the captain however was dampened as it appeared that Itachi and Kisame were truly friends , judging by the way they talked with each other.

The relief however didn't last long as she felt Itachis chakra spike behind her and she could only dodge an attack in the last second. The Uchiha smiled at her as if she was still a friend he just met on the street and not his enemy.

„Good to see you again, Haruka. I guess you're doing fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

_**In the shadows:a ANBU story**_

_Coming Home_

Four Anbu members landed on the wall around Konoha.

One was tall and very muskeled had brown eyes and long orange hair,and was wearing a lion mask.

The other man from the team was tall,muskeled but thin,he had deep ,dark red eyes and his hair was short and spiky and yellowisch green.

Then the last subordinate was a woman wearing a otter mask.

The woman was small und thin,the smallest from the group.

She had long dark blue hair that was in a high ponytail,and dark violet eyes.

Last but not least there was the captain.

A weathered woman wearing a fox mask.

She had her long,silky hair up in a bun,and stood in front of the group.

„Boss?I think you were hurrying us too much!Look,barely someone is at this early hour awake!"

Chiaki was as usual the first one to complain.

Haruka glanced at him before returning her eyes to the village,enjoying the peace of the early hours.

„The Hokage insisted on us coming back today."

Chiaki still pouted,she could tell,even then his face was hidden behind the mask.

„God,Chiaki!If we go home now,we can catch at least some hours of sleep."

Ayumi said unnerved over her shoulder to Chiaki.

The four jumped off the wall and headed to the Hokage tower.

Hiroki moved to run silently next to his captain.

„I wonder why the Third wanted us beeing back ?"

She didn't answer,Hiroki noticed why his captain and friend was spaced out.

They had passed a moment ago a window.

Hiroki knows that it was the bedroom window of Harukas boyfriend,and that they were fighting at the moment.

His captain liked to pretend that she was fine,even if she was really worked up because of it.

The Anbu squad jumped through the open window of the Hokage tower and stood in a deserted hallway.

Haruka pulled some papers out of her back pouch and walked down the hallway torwards the office.

„You can wait here if you want to."

The fox masked Anbu went into the office of the Third and handed him the mission report before she saluted him.

The Third blew smoke from his pipe out and sighed as he read the mission report.

„Well done Haruka.I have a another mission for you...I want you to keep an eye on the genin team 7."

Haruka froze as she heard that.

„That's the team of the Nine-tails host,right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!

_**In the shadows:a ANBU story**_

_meeting the brats_

„Why is the sensei of our team 7# so damn late?"

Haruka was surpressing her laughter as she watched the three genin.

It was obvious for her that the blond one was thinking about the ninja life in a very naive way.

The dark haired one at the tables instantly remained her of one of her friends.

Haruka shifted on the branch as she watched the three interact.

She couln't help but think back to when she was still a genin.

„That's what you get for beeing late!"

As the blond jumped happily away from the door where he prepared a trap,Haruka decided it was time to introduce herself to them.

„That won't stop Kakashi-senpai from beeing late."

xoxoxoxox

Naruto and Sakura turned to the window as fast as they could.

In the process Naruto managed to fall over his feet on the floor.

„Huh?"

Was the most Sakura managed as she looked at the owner of the voice that had made herself known.

It was a tall woman in a white sundress.

Her long,slightly curled hair fell over her shoulders down to her hips,covering her right eye.

She wore a Konoha headband around her neck and the ninja sandals.

Besides those two things Sakura couln't belive that this woman was a ninja.

„I said Kakashi-senpai,your sensei,is first lazy enough to not doge it,and second it won't stop him from beeing late."

Sasuke moved over to his two teammates.

„And you are?"

He asked.

The woman laughed at Sasukes question.

„YES!Who are you?You don't even look like a ninja!"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her.

He didn't notice in opposite to Sasuke and Sakura the bandages at the woman's upper arms and around her neck.

The visible deep blue eye held a certain coldness and there was no emotion on her face.

„I am Yumi Susuka,Naruto"

Her voice suddenly dropped into an ice cold tone that made Naruto drop his finger and take a step back.

The three genin were suprised that this woman knows Narutos name and simply stared at her.

The very light violet hair fell over even more of her face as she crooked her head to the right as she studied them.

Haruka saw to her relief that the three seemed to believe who she was.

Of course there was a certain glint in the Uchihas eyes as he looked at her but Haruka didn't give it a thought.

Suddenly the door went open and Kakashi stepped into the room.

Naruto burst out laughing as he noticed how Kakashi looked,and only shut up as Kakashi stated his first impression.

„Hmmm...How can I say this?...My first impression is...I don't like you guys!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Please review!_

_**In the shadows:**_**a ANBU love story**

_Intoduce everyone but yourself_

Haruka stood on the roof and leaned on the railing next to Kakashi and was fighting a smile.

He had yet to stop eyeing her warily.

But he focused his attention back onto his genin team.

„Okay,let's begin with some intoductions.",here he send another glance her way.

„What do you want to know?"

As Kakashi clarified his question Haruka stepped a bit sideways,her eyes darting betwen the genin and the jonin.

Naruto then asked about Kakashi and as Sakura agreed on this,Haruka couln't help but snigger.

_'He is going to dodge that one,brats.'_

And Kakashi did:however Haruka wasn't fooled.

Sarutobi had allowed her a glance into Kakashi's file,so she knew quite a lot about him.

Adding to that,had she been following Kakashi around the last week.

Haruka was after all one of the best Anbu captain's around,simple because she was(mostly) always cautios,especially if she was to portray a role.

Then the genin started to intoduce themselves.

„...My dream is to surpass hokage!And then have all the people of this village to acknowledge my existence!"

_'You've got a long way to go if you truly want to reach this goal.'_

Haruka had always liked determined persons,so she smiled at Naruto.

Kakashi leaned forward and a wall in his eyes went up as they unfocuses a bit.

So the senpai was interested?

„...and to kill a certain man.",said Sasuke,unsurprisingly.

_'So Itachi,your plan seems to work.'_

Haruka kept on silently observing the boy.

Oh,how little did he understood of the way the things were.

The reaction to this didn't go unnoticed by Haruka either.

Sakura blushed,Naruto paled,and Kakashi(ever so slightly) frowed.

As the senpai then asked Sakura to introduce herself it became dreadful obvious that this girl was crushing on Sasuke.

„The thing i hate is...Naruto!"

_'At least the senpai can't complain about getting a boring team.'_

Haruka tuned out as Kakashi told them about their first mission.

The Survival training,oh what memories the hunt for the beels brought back again to the surface.

Naruto was so exited that Haruka started piting him.

No sratch that she pitied the three of them for beeing so naive to belive this was a normal training like they had back at the ninja acedemy.

„Then!Then!What is it?"

At Narutos question Kakashi started to chuckle,and Haruka could barly keep hers in.

„Hey,what's so funny sensei?"

Kakashi did explain what was,however Haruka didn't found the failure rate that funny.

But the priceless faces of the the shocked kids were.

„Haha.I told you,you'd flip..."

Haruka let go and slit down the railing 'till she sat on the ground.

Predictably Naruto burst and screamed the question as to the point of the graduation exam at the senpai.

However Kakashi wasn't fazed by it in the slightest.

Naruto got eerily silent and started shaking and sweating.

The senpai then gave them the hand-outs and Sakura started to shake to while Sasuke just crunched the paper.

Kakashi dismissied them and they stood up shakily and walked away.

He then turned back to Haruka.

„Did you really need to scare them that bad?Plus,no breakfast?You are a bit hard on them don't you think?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her.

Haruka waved a dismissiv hand.

„I'm Yumi Susuka, i work at the mission room! I'm a chunin and I have orders of the Hokage to watch team seven for a while and see if everything goes as it should."

Haruka kept the thoughtful look on her face for a bit longer and tapped her chin with her right index finger.

She was well aware of the fact that Kakashi still studied her,and she didn't blame him.

Haruka pushed herself then off the ground and walked torwards her senpai.

„So if you want to complain of some sort go to the Sandaime.I'm not wiser than you to the reason of why I am here,and i don't plan on interfering."

He didn't say anything so Haruka just went.

Her house was in the civil district and in the front lawn were standing three blossoming cherry trees that almost hid the house from view.

As she locked the door behind her Haruka starts like every other day to unwrap the bandages of her neck and arms,then goes to the kitchen t make herself something to eat and write her first report of the team seven issue for Sarutobi as she feels chakra right under her kitchen window.

Right in that moment her training kicks in and she grabs herself a kunai and slowly advances torwards the window.

However as soon as she opened it the tension leaves Harukas body because crouching right under her window is nobody else but Sakura!


	5. Chapter 5

_Please review!_

_**In the shadows:A Anbu love story**_

_fetch that bell!_

Haruka went the text morning two and an half hour later than the appointed time torwards the trainingsground.

„Yumi-san!Yuuuuumiiiiiii-san!"

Haruka turned and looked around.

Sakura ran torwards her through the crowd.

Then she stopped breathless in front of the older woman.

„And are you ready for the survival training Sakura?"

The girl nodded and they walked the rest together.

About five minutes later Kakashi-senpai arrived,threw one hand in the air,and said:"Hey guys,good morning!"

Haruka went over to the three stumps,and leaned against one of them.

Today she was wearing a royal blue dress with cherry-blosom petals.

Kakashi went next to her and placed a alarm clock on the stump behind her.

„Are you ready for today,senpai?"

Kakashi spared her a amused glance.

When he went back in front of the genin and explained to them the rules of this survival training.

„But you'll be in danger!",exclaimed Sakura.

Haruka sniggered at this.

Kakashi was a jonin and ex-Anbu,where was no way that one of them could injure him badly,they are,after all,just beginners.

Naruto laughed it off,but he was sweating.

Then he added:"We'll kill you!"

At this Haruka facepalmed at Naruto's words.

Kakashi 's face fell:"Well,ignore Mr. Dead Last and start when I say..."

Haruka sighed,this was not going to end well.

She caught sight of Naruto's hand wich crept down to his Kunai pouch.

Now Haruka groaned,she had an idea what the boy planned on doing.

Naruto's movement was swift,but slow for Haruka,and presumly Kakashi,too.

It ended with Kakashi pointing the tip of the Kunai at Naruto's neck.

The three genin were startled.

It seemed to Haruka that they started to respect her senpai.

The adult ninja shared an amused glance at the reaction of the three kids.

Soon the heads all turned to her.

Haruka clapped her hands and exclaimed,"Go,fetch that bell!"

Then she laughed.

Kakashi explained to his team the 'rules' of this training session again, and Haruka smirked at him.

She understood what he was truly testing,and doubted that the genin would react in the hoped way.

„START!"

As the team jumped from them Haruka went over to Kakashi and patted him on the back.

„Let the game start.I can tell already that you will need patience with them,senpai."


End file.
